


Wishing for the Moon

by DevinelyIntervened



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: Deja vu: A feeling of being or doing something before and not knowing why.This is exactly how Sirius feels when his douche of a boss sends him to jolly old England for the latest gossip story. Seeing faces and feeling a familiar draw towards places he had never known is enough to send Sirius and his new friends down a spiraling rabbit hole of both good and evil alike. Will the past come back and haunt the present or is love strong enough to triumph over the broken bonds.**EDITED AUG 20**





	Wishing for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok....this was not what I was going for, but I'll roll with it.
> 
> Note 1: I have never been to the places I have mentioned. So more than likely they are wrong.  
> Note 2: Sirius lives in New York and works at a newspaper tribune  
> Note 3: Gilderoy uses the Royal "We"  
> Note 4: Sirius and James are about 19-20

_There are no accidental meetings between souls._

_-Sheila Burke_

 

 

**Wishing for the** **Moon**

 

_The sound of battle and voices of fellow comrades began to drone off into a deafening buzz as crazed eyes full of hatred burned into his. The steady illumination building ominously at the peak of the wand ricocheted itself off and slammed into his body at full force, knocking the air from his lungs. The power of the incantation propelled him into the void, the engulfing darkness of the black abyss. A never ending path towards the inevitable._

  
_The last that he saw were those golden orbs that he had come to known, those orbs that had seen such horrific and haunting things, those orbs that had always conveyed so much fear and concern and anguish. Those orbs that held within them a not unknown emotion. An emotion just lying beneath the surface that served as a grim reminder of what he could not have. What couldn't have been._

  
_He would miss his friend._

  
_He would miss his Moony._

  
_********************************************************************************_

 

Sirius awoke with a sharp intake of air and wiped at his profusely sweating brow. Panic filled eyes flitted anxiously from one side of the room to the other. After realizing it must and had be a dream, Sirius tried to calm himself down. Further inquiry showed it to be only about four in the morning and very much not him meeting his maker. With a shaky start and trembling fingers, Sirius got out of the bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom. On the way there he managed to tug off his night shirt and toss it somewhere inside the dark flat. The brief but ultimately painfull collision of his toe to the door jam lead to hissed curses and muffled swear words.

  
A hand fumbled on the other side of the open door for the light switch and was temporarily blinded by the florescent bulbs. The reflection in the mirror was a drawn but handsome pale face with dark ringed eyes that encircled two storm grey orbs. This was the product of many sleepless and nightmare addled nights and stressful workplace drama.

  
Pale hands reached up and roughly rubbed at his face. "Get it together Black! Nothing but nightmare and stress. You've had worse. So much worse." This was said in a rush and not a bit believed. The people he had seen had been too real and the places too familiar. Everything seemed so valid, so intense, so . . . real.

  
a slap echoed off the bathrooms tiled walls as Sirius stared himself in the eyes and shook his head. "Only dreams. Only dreams..." Any thoughts of going back to be were quickly diminished, seeing how it took stone cold determination to push himself off the counter. A quick decision later and the squeaking of knobs brought the rush of pounding water and rolling steam.

  
But as Sirius stood under the scalding spray, the brief and fleeting pictures returned. Especially those golden irises.

  
********************************************************************************

  
The annoying and more than slightly maddening clacking of keyboards were almost enough to send an already sleep deprived Sirius on a murderous rampage. The only thing that had saved the unknowing robots he called co-workers from being slammed face first into their own keyboards or being skinned alive with a letter opener was his bosses secretary and cousin Andromeda. She had gotten him this job and made sure to keep him grounded with soothing words of encouragement and most importantly caffine.  
Before this Andromeda was one of three sisters and in line fore great fame and wealth (I as well too be honest). "Was" being the key word.

  
A brief and unsavory look into The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black's twisted views and history would show a fossil of a tapestry hung upon the wall in the sitting room in an old, grim mansion. On said tapestry are a handful of burnt out names of "Blasphemes Traitors." One wouldn't be "burnt off" due to a difference in politics or sleeping (if you were caught) with the help. To date Sirius had only witnessed three being exiled with the fireplace poker. One being his uncle Alphard (he never did find out why), Andromeda for marrying beneath her and a commoner to boot and himself.

  
The rest of the day flew by with a constant stream of coffee and half a pack of cigarettes. Just as the clock was nearing six in the evening and the eagerness to return home and try to sleep, the clicking sound of a door was heard and a voice spoke,"Black, my office now." Sirius sighed and watched as the others left in an orderly (not) fashion towards the exit. Waving goodbye to Andromeda as she left and taking small comfort in her warm loving smile, he walked up to the door and knocked.

  
"Come in and shut the door behind you." Came the garbled reply from the turned chair. "Have a seat Mr. Black." Having no choice but to do so, took the seat nearest the door and waited.

  
"As you know Mr.Black, we here at Lockhart and Co. are very prestigious and strive to publish the best and most head turning stories. We want to be first to the seen and the first off the press. You understand that do you not Mr. Black?"

  
"Of course sir, I do." This was said with barely any enthusiasm and almost sarcastically.

  
"Good!" Lockharts hands were folded on a manila envelope as he stared at the awards on the far side of the room. "I expect you Mr. Black to be on the very first plane to England to be the first to interview Mrs. Evans on her new role for director Albus Dumbledoor. I want Juicy gossip and saucy details on filming and crew. I want something big and I want you to get it for me."

  
Sirius was shocked and didn't understand why Lockhart wanted him to do it. "Wha- Lockhart Sir... I can't... Why not Thomas? He's the best at grilling celebrities."

  
"No. I want you to do it. No one else." Apparently Lockhart didn't want to listen to simple reasoning.

  
"But I...I-I don't-" Sirius began, only to be cut off by Lockhart,"This is not up for debate Sirius! You either take the job and go get the story or you're fired."

  
The cold and emotionless arms of defeat wrapped around him as he signed away his soul. "Yes sir."

  
"Great! Here is the details and plane ticket. Have a good rest of the day now! Buh-bye" As Lockhart was talking, he was pushing Sirius out of his office and promptly shut the door in his face.

  
All this left Sirius pondering why he worked for a gossip magazine and for the crazy lunatic Gilderoy Lockhart. Oh, Yeah! For money so he can afford the necessities, eating, sleeping and shitting inside four square walls.

  
Looked like he was going to have to go home and pack. Dammit, he really needed a drink.

  
********************************************************************************

  
The flight itself was a personal hell on earth sent to Sirius from whatever sick deity was up there laughing at his misfortune. Having accidentally booked a non-refundable ticket at an ungodly was only the tip of the iceberg. After dropping his bags off and being seated by an overwrought flight attendant next to a man who could have been the dictionary definition of "Point Dexter", pocket protector and taped glasses and a wad of used tissues, the whole caboodle.

  
The next hindrance was a family of seven and a grandma arguing with the attendant about seating problems. That problem lead to one of the kids and the grandma placed behind him. The kid seemed to have made it his life mission to see how annoyed he could make Sirius, by kicking his seat.

  
Long story short; Food sucked ass, got absolutely no sleep and his seat neighbor kept hitting him with his elbow. Let's just say Sirius was never so happy to be off a plane in his life and let out a sigh in relief.

  
First thing of business was retrieving his luggage from customs and finding his so called "Guide".

  
********************************************************************************

  
Two hours later showed Sirius slouched on one of those uncomfortable wooden benches just inside the terminal. He had spent the last hour and a half searching for someone with one of those card thingies and had nothing to show from it. Letting his head fall onto his hands, leaning forward to take a deep breath and try not to panic at being alone and pretty much lost in a huge city.

  
Sirius had a passing thought that he had been duped, until one of the big glass double doors slammed open letting in a wild eyed, messy haired boy with a face of pure panic and a touch of fear. A pang of recognition rang through Sirius, but was brushed off as he watched with a chuckle as the boy stepped in some gum and did some wicked hybrid of a hop and a jig to get it off.

  
Deciding to take mercy on the boy, Sirius got up and approached him with a grin still perched on his face and tapped the boys shoulder. The boy twirled around and looked startled before looking Sirius up and down,"Yes...?"

  
"You must be my guide... Otherwise you have had too much caffeine and should be banned from it." Sirius smirked at the confused, then relieved, then offended, then laughing person in front of him.

  
"Bloody hell mate! I happen to have had important business be this." He said huffily.

  
"Sure~. You probably over slept and rushed here. Didn't you?"

  
"Shut up! No one asked you Sirius!" He exclaimed.

  
Sirius froze,"How do you know my name?!"

  
Shifty wide eyes flicked from side to side as he answered. "Uh-um, that's really your name?! Your name is Serious?"

  
The realization that it was only a slip up on his part Sirius laughed. "No. Like the star Sirius. Sirius Black."

  
"Ah~. Ok. I get it now. Nice to meet you Sirius Black. I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends."

  
"Oh yeah? I don't even know your name." They were walking out towards the taxi line as he replied.

  
"Oops. Sorry 'bout that. James Potter at your service!" The name sent an electric shock down his back and brought forth pictures of a bespectacled in a uniform laughing and flying around on a broom catching and throwing a ball through hoops. But just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

  
"Ready to go mate? If you didn't already know, you're going to be staying with my family and me. You're gonna love moms cooking!"

  
"Yeah. Lets go." Sirius absentmindedly replied as he watched an animated James throw his hands about as he spoke and thought,'yeah, the best of mates.'

  
********************************************************************************

  
"And...Cut! That's it for today. Good job and I will see all of you Thursday for green screen filming." The assistant director McGonagall called. Director Albus Dumbledoor sat in his chair with a small smile plastered to his face and twinkling eyes full of knowledge looking out at the crew from behind half moon glasses.

  
Lily used her fingers to loosen the red and gold striped tie from around her neck. Having made it back to her trailer and nearly collapsing on the couch, left her with her head leaning back and propping her feet up on the small coffee table.

  
All was quite and peaceful till something cold and wet landed on her forehead scaring the shit out of her. Eyes flew open and jolting forward as her manager came into view holding a water bottle.

  
"Remus! That's friggin' cold!" She pouted taking the bottle.

  
"Really? Here I thought it was hot. What has the world come to? Also, not even a thanks for the water? Rude." Remus sassed.

  
Lily giggled and shook her head,"Many thanks to you oh so sarcastic one."

  
"You're so very welcome. It's my job as a manager to serve the needs of untalented actors such as yourself, so you lot don't need to get REAL jobs like the rest of us peaons."  
There was a beat of silence, followed by the sound of laughter.

  
When the laughter finally calmed down enough to talk Remus asked lily if they were still on for dinner.

  
"Yeah of course. I mean unless you finally got out there and got a date with some hot guy?"

  
"Haha very funny. You should have been a comedian." Was the dry reply.

  
"In all seriousness, you should get out there. I mean... There's always the chance that he doesn't remember or wasn't reborn at all Remus. I just want to see you get your hopes up, then watch them get crushed." Lily almost whispered.

  
"I know Lily. And I won't..... Now lets get out of here and go eat." The conversation was dropped for now, but would be brought up at a later date as was Lily's way. But for now both walked out arm in arm, not knowing that in a few days the past and the present were going to collide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Leave me comments and kudos!!!!!!!


End file.
